A bathroom faucet of the prior art utilizes a switch handle mounted on the top end of a spindle in the faucet; the spindle is connected to a sleeve and a water control knob for controlling the flow quantity of the valve.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 8, a conventional faucet with temperature control having a replaceable handle is invented and comprises a spindle whose bottom end is enlarged to form a hollow conversion sleeve, and the outer surface of the sleeve is provided with temperature indicators. Further, the inner wall of the sleeve is provided with a screw thread for connecting the water control knob within the main valve body. The conversion mechanism is driven by the handle mounted on the top end of the spindle, whereby the hot water temperature can be precisely adjusted by rotating the water control valve and indicated by the set of temperature indicators.
The faucet with temperature control having a replaceable handle described above has a conversion mechanism capable of controlling flow quantity as well as temperature control. However, subject to the emphasis of modern people on the outlooks of faucets, the conventional faucet with temperature control having a replaceable handle incapable of changing handles easily cannot satisfies the diversity of them. Therefore, switches for a faucet with temperature control that can be easily replaced are needed.
However, it is the inconvenient to change the faucet with temperature control having a replaceable handle of the prior art, due to the integral design of the conversion sleeve and the spindle. To change the switch, the whole conversion mechanism has to be taken down, and the connection portion with teeth attached to the handle has to be replaced, which is costly and not practical.